


riding shotgun, hair undone

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the other on my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding shotgun, hair undone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and completely forgot about it? Oops.

Tooru’s dick is buried deep in Koushi’s ass. Tooru wants to thrust upwards, move into him, but he’s too distracted by how hot Koushi is, both around his dick, and gasping, flicking hair out of his eyes, getting used to the position.

Koushi regains momentum and seems to finally be able to look Tooru in the eyes. Tooru smirks. “How is it?” he asks, brings his hands on Koushi’s hips.

Koushi hums. “Pretty good,” he says, sinks a little lower so that he’s practically touching Tooru’s balls. Tooru opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Koushi’s too hot and tight around him. Tooru’s grip on Koushi’s waist grows tighter.

“Ow - ow! You’re going to leave bruises.”

Koushi looks at his side worriedly.

Tooru says, “Isn’t that the idea?”

He lightens up anyway, kisses Koushi’s side. Koushi rolls his hips a bit more, like he’s trying to get used to Tooru’s dick. Tooru knows he’s pretty impressive, and it’s not like he and Koushi haven’t seen each other’s dicks before. Koushi gives a mean blowjob. Tooru likes to think that he’s pretty good at eating Koushi’s ass.

But now Koushi’s ass is around his cock, tightening, and Koushi keeps panting like he’s too sensitive. Though Tooru’s played with his own asshole before, so he can’t really blame him. He sits up and kisses Koushi’s nipples, runs his fingers down his torso.

“You’re too good to me.”

When Tooru looks up, he sees that Koushi’s smiling. Koushi tucks stray hair behind Tooru’s ears, from where he’s been sweating. 

Tooru feels Koushi tense around him, tighten, and yelps. “What was that for?” he asks.

“For before, with the bruises.”

“That was my  _dick_ ,” Tooru whines.

“Mm.” Koushi nods, rocks his hips back and forth. God,  _fuck_ , the pressure’s intense. “It is.”

Koushi’s smiling, and that could honestly send Tooru over the edge. He does his best to hold back, lies back down onto the bed. “You seem like you’re too good at this, you know.”

“I know,” Koushi says, but only because it isn’t their first time. Finishing high school, going into university - Tooru can’t imagine reliving that first day walking in and realizing that Refreshing-kun from  _Karasuno_  was going to be his roommate. But some things turn out for the better. Iwaizumi says that Tooru’s fate has been demonized.

Tooru’s not quite sure if he agrees with that, because while Koushi is nothing like he could (or would, honestly) ever expect, he’s so sexy and  _good_  on him like this, moaning, throwing his head back. He bucks his hips, rides himself on Tooru, grinding down. Tooru grits his teeth together and tries not to come first.

“Not everything has to be a competition, you know.”

Koushi’s smiling, still, lips parted, thrusting down on Tooru’s cock. Tooru smiles back, puts his hands behind his head.

“But you know me,” he replies, and Koushi nods, quickens.

He’s relentless, but he also comes first, spattering all over the both of them. Tooru licks at him as he sits back up, sliding his dick out of Koushi’s ass. Koushi’s panting, still, eyes glazed over and starting to lighten again. Tooru leans in for a kiss.

He comes when Koushi licks between his teeth, palms gripping Tooru’s face. Tooru’s come gets on them as well, mixed in with Koushi’s. Koushi laughs.

“We are really messy with this, aren’t we?” he says.

“Eh.” Tooru shrugs. “Who says we have to be clean?”

He goes in for a kiss again and Koushi turns his head away at first; when Tooru kisses the corner of his mouth, though, Koushi immediately turns back around. His mouth tastes like the dinner they had together, fish and fried rice. The taste lingers on Tooru’s tongue.

“I should,” says Koushi, when they pull away, “do something. Like go to my own bed.”

“Why would you do that? You’re having fun here, aren’t you?”

Koushi deliberates. Or at least he looks like he is, until he smiles and then Tooru sits up, smacks his arm. 

“Don’t tease me like that!”

“You’re gullible,” Koushi says, grinning. “I didn’t think I would ever see the day.”

Tooru pouts, glances away. “I didn’t want you to leave.”

“I’m like three feet away.”

Tooru doesn’t stop pouting, but he shifts so he’s on his side. Koushi slides off him. “We should cuddle,” he says. “Spoon.”

“Alright.”

Koushi gets into position. He moves Tooru’s pillows to the floor, pulls the blankets up.

“You want me to be big spoon or little spoon?”

“Mm. Big spoon.”

Tooru feels Koushi get up behind him, wrap his arms around him. Tooru’s never been great at being the big spoon (although he does try when Koushi asks), but Koushi’s practically a natural. He’s warm and splays his body lightly over Tooru, like a gentle layer of water. Tooru tucks himself into Koushi’s body.

“You’re too good to me,” he says to Koushi.

Koushi hums in response. “I am,” he agrees.


End file.
